Tetsuo Ishida
石田 鉄男 |image= Tetsuo Ishida ep40 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=164 cm |weight=54 kg |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |past_level_1=U-16 |past_team_1=Japan Jr. (J-Village) , along with six other members of the 16th National tournament, joined the J-Village, but didn't get selected as the 24 final players. |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Minamiuwa }} (石田 鉄男, Ishida Tetsuo) is a defensive defensive midfielder who plays for Minamiuwa middle school. Description He first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.65 "Furano Goes to the Front". He is the captain of his team, with a good balance between offensive and defensive skills, as well as his excellent ball control. In the quarter-final he and his team give Matsuyama's Furano middle school a run for their money. Appearance Both in the manga and in the 2001 anime, Ishida's looks are more like his manga counterpart. Ishida has small round "pea-shaped eyes" and a shaved dark hair. He has a tan skin complexion on the 1983 anime and is more tanned in the Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA), where his eyes are smaller and darker than in the original anime. Ishida's appearance in the 1983 anime is very similar to that of Ryo Ishizaki, since both have shaved heads, have tan skin and a "snub nose". Biography Boys' Fight arc Ishida first appears in the 16th National middle school tournament, in the quarter-finals against Furano. Due to his abilities as good technician, he already forsaw Furano's playstyle and he proceeded to mark captain Hikaru Matsuyama. He even goes as far as to provoke Matsuyama by telling him that although teamwork is important, Furano's heavy reliance on teamwork would be their downfall. Minamiuwa dominated Furano because of their plan to stop all Furano's passes, so as to deter their teamwork tactics. Ishida also managed to set up a chance for the forward Kazuto Takei, who managed to force the ball past Kato, Furano's keeper. However, even though Ishida's words had a first impact on Matsuyama, the latter managed to motivate his team and score a long shootA shoot similar to the Eagle Shot that was to début in the semi-finals against Nankatsu. even though Ishida thought he was going to pass. Furano then scored another through their team play and trust in each member of their team, and Furano obtain the victory. J Boys' Challenge arc Later on, Ishida was chosen by coach Tatsuo Mikami for the training camp of All Japan Jr. Youth, but didn't make the team of the 23 selected official members. After the 16th National middle school tournament, Ishida was selected together with his teammate Takei to the best 30 players of the tournament and was invited to the training camp of All Japan Jr. Youth for the following three weeks, but does not make it into the final squad for the strengthing matches in Europe. In the Road to 2002 anime, Ishida is seen in the meeting room, where all players were to be introduced to the coaches and co-trainers. Techniques Ground shots *'Precise Shot': A well controlled shot with a precise course. The emphasis is on the trajectory making the ball hard for the keeper to catch, rather than on the shot's power. thumb|235px|[[Ishida's dribble]] Dribble *'Skill Dribble': This skill-based dribbling technique uses a variety of feints and speed changes to slip past opponents. Defensive techniques *'Swift Interception': This technique relies on the player's natural reflexes and agility. Takeshi can intercept incoming passes. Pass *'Wing cross': Despite being a defensive midfielder, after he dribbles, he tends to drag himself to the wings to fire crosses to FW Kazuto Takei. Trivia * He is named both Israel and Franco in the Latin American dub. in the Italian dub, he is named Michael Hilton. Gallery |-|1983= Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 0.jpg|Minamiuwa middle school Ishida (1983 anime).jpg|Tetsuo Ishida Tetsuo Ishida ep79 (2018) 1.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 1.jpg Tetsuo Ishida ep79 (2018) 2.jpg|Fierce Tackle Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 2.jpg Matsuyama vs Ishida (CT).jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Ishida as Japan Jr. candidate |-|2001= Ishida (2001 anime).jpg|Ishida, Takei, Kato (Japan Jr. J-Village). |-|2018= Quarterfinals_ep39_(2018)_1.jpg|Quarterfinals stage Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|Minamiuwa Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida and Takei Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama Tetsuo Ishida ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishida's ball control Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Scoring the leading goal Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 4.jpg Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 5.jpg Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama |-|Art= Ishida_-_Minamiuwa.jpg|In Tatakae Dream Team Ishida (DT).png|TDT |-|Manga= Japan training camp ch92 (CT) 1.png|Japan Jr. J-Village Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at Anime Characters Database de:Tetsuo Ishida Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc Category:Players from Japan